Dear Diary
by theunhappytwins
Summary: A few thoughts for you, as the residents of the mansion wander through eternity. What is truth? What is a lie? Well, you'll have to figure that out on your own, dear...Based on the Bad End Night series.(T for now)


**AN: Plot bunny attacked.**

**NOTE: This is my interpretation of Bad End Night, and related songs. This is probably EXTREMELY non-canon. And remember Gumi's first words...**

_Bad End: The Maid's Diary_

Dear Diary,

My name is Nakajima Gumi.

I am the maid to the Shion family, the only one.

I have never asked why this is, because I cannot believe anything they say.

They are liars, and so is their butler, and so am I.

We all lie, all of us.

You can't believe a word that comes out of this pen.

It's true that I'm the maid, but that's all you can know.

The master met with the guest today, and the play shall begin now.

I wonder, do you know what the play is?

Don't worry, I know what my part is.

I am not to welcome the other guest, but to wait until the others have greeted them.

It will work out perfectly.

I served the guest tea, as I was required to.

Not that one, you silly reader! The one in the play! The _real_ guest!

She's the lead actress in this crazy night,

All dressed up with a glass of wine,

Once she's drunk just enough,

Won't she enjoy herself so?

Sing, dance, make merry,

Forget what's sweet and bitter

Till the point of madness,

Enjoy a happy night!

The others are worried. That's silly. I can write if I wish, can't I?

After all, this will come in handy next night, after they all begin to scream.

I'm the one who forgot, which makes me the most useful.

I'm the sane one after the end of the night, after all.

Len and Rin walked into the room, and alerted her.

WHAT?! NO! NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

She's going in there, oh my GOD SHE'S GOING IN THERE...

The mistress shouts at me to stop writing as I follow them into the room...I'm putting this in my pocket now.

ohgodohgodohgod

she took the key she took the key she took the key she took the key

the master and the mistress are both dead, she killed them she killed the butler she killed the twins she killed the lady

dead all of them dead dead

shes here shes behind me right now SHES HERE...

(The rest of the page is covered in blood as to be illegible, if Nakajima-san did write anything there)

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

She is the lead actress in this crazy night,

Plunging a knife into your skulls,

And once she'd swung it just enough...

She began to enjoy herself so!

Run! Run! Run for your life!

Forget the play and the lines!

Till the point of madness

Break apart this Bad End Night!

She's the lead actress in this crazy night

The cast and the stage are all gone

And with the story over

Now, shall we all leave together?

Sing, dance, make merry

Forget what's sweet and bitter

Till the point of madness

Enjoy a Bad End Night!

The figure smiled as it walked in the door.

As it walked into the mansion, a chill seemed to follow in its footsteps.

AS it entered the secret room, it kicked aside the bloodied diary.

The corpses were strewn about the room, blood staining the floor.

The teal-haired village girl, the guest, sat in the center of the room.

Her emerald eyes were lifeless, and her fingers were closed around a golden knife.

The shadow patted her on the head. "A good show you put on tonight..."

A tear dripped down its cheek as it picked up the letter that lay, miraculously clean, on the floor.

**THE SHADOW'S REPORT:**

_Miku Hatsune: Outlived her purpose._

_Rin Kagamine: Found holding her brother's hand, a deep cut in the shape of an X across her chest._

_Len Kagamine: Found holding his sister's hand, his head cut off._

_Luka Shion: Cut in half, her legs separate from her torso._

_Kaito Shion: Cut into many pieces, only identifiable through process of elimination._

_Gakupo Kamui: Stab wound through his heart, lying on top of Lady Luka._

_Meiko Shion: Many slices across her body. The Villager took pleasure in killing this one._

**_Gumi Nakajima_**_: Stabbed in the back while she wrote. Perhaps she was taking information for the next one?_

_The Shadow: Bored with the night's events._


End file.
